Cagey
by RoseTintedLiving
Summary: Inspired by all the brilliant 'Kitty Kurt' and 'Puppy Blaine' I saw on tumblr! Kurt is in fact a cat, Blaine is in fact a dog, and they get adopted together!
1. Chapter 1

**QuickNote;** So this really was just meant to be a drabble I threw on my tumblr after seeing all the cute, adorable, brilliant 'Kitty Kurt' and 'Puppy Blaine' posts and gifs that were just making my night.  
But.. it got out of hand. It is so not finished, but I'm having enough issues trying to keep up with my other fic (Dreaming of a Paris Skyline) so.. *shrug*  
Anyway, I thought I'd throw it on here [: Hope you enjoy! This really is nothing but.. whatever weird odd thing was running through my mind that said 'Let turn them into animals!' [I really do worry about what runs through my mind...]  
Reviewed welcome and adored!  
**Disclaimer;** I in no way own glee or these characters, or the Kitty Kurt & Puppy Blaine idea - I just sit at a distance, loving all of it!

_- Rosy, of the Living Tinted [: _

* * *

Kurt sat on the ledge, licking his paws while gazing absentmindedly out of the window. The world looked so big, yet here he was, cooped up inside some pound, abandoned.

He heard the distant sound of keys, some murmuring in a language he couldn't understand, and then as if on cue a worker appeared at the end of the hall. He jumped down, stretching the dreams away, wondering what an earth was going on. It certainly wasn't anywhere near feeding time, and he was sure he wasn't due any shots any time soon.

The foreign murmuring continued, and he realised the source it came from was in fact two men. A scruffy familiar-looking worker, standing next to a blonde man in a well-cut suit. Kurt gave them both a quizzical look, wishing they'd leave him alone and stop disturbing his daydreaming, but (as if to spite him) the blonde man looked straight towards him, smiled, and pointed. He said something to the worker, who then started to undo a cage he was holding.

_Oh no._  
_Not today._  
_Great._  
_All this time wanting to escape, and now I get taken by some man in suit._  
_At least it looks like an expensive suit._  
_Maybe I can make a run for it.._

But even with Kurt's lighting fast reactions, his thoughts weren't speedy enough to beat the tough experienced hands of the worker. Before he knew it, he was stuck inside a void of a cage; the cold daylight filling in through the bars of his new cell. _Typical_.

He was placed on a counter, next to something that smelt awful mind you, with a view of the paperwork the blonde man was now filling out.

"Is that really your name?" "Haha yes, my father was actually Italian, but there's no relation as far as I can tell."

Kurt had no idea what the two men were chuckling about. It must of had something to do with the papers being signed, but when Kurt looked over all he could make out was the signature of an 'F. Pavarotti'... and that didn't seem to hilarious at _all_.

And then, just when Kurt thought it wasn't going to get any worse - it did. He was placed carefully in the back seat of some car (well.. at least that was something... too right that man didn't just throw him into the boot of a car or anything, at least he knew Kurt was worth _so_ much more than that). However, he was right next to a cage, a similar size to his, containing whatever awful thing had created the stench back inside the pound.

"Oh good God... what an earth... is something dying in that thing?" Kurt meowed in desperation, not expecting anyone to understand him.

Blaine sat up, still weary from his nap, and shook his ears away from where they were covering his eyes. He looked over to the cage he was sat next to, trying to see whatever animal could give off such a feeling of distaste. However, even though he was placed so he could see into the cage, all he got was the proudly straight back of light brunette cat, ears twitching in obvious disgust.

"I'm really sorry you know.. It's not me! It's this cage! I promise!" Blaine yelped, wishing for the cat's approval.

The cat turned it's head, looking down it's nose at the dog. Oh what an earth gave it the right to even think it could look at him like that? Let alone try and make conversation with him? But he moved his gaze the the puppy's eyes gazing at him beneath those long lashes, and felt his heart soften in a very cliche way.

"Okay. Fine. I'm going to believe you for now, but only because I don't know where we're going, and it may take hours, and I want to make this awful experience as bearable as possible." he hissed out his cage

The puppy's face fell, defeated, but he stuck his paw out of the bars of his own cage, and whispered "I'm Blaine by the way. And I think we've both just been adopted together."

Kurt looked over at the dog harshly, but suddenly took pity on him. Maybe he shouldn't have snapped like that.. it wasn't his fault he was in this situation... even if he was just a stupid dog, he shouldn't really be blamed.

He stuck his own dainty paw out, and placed it on Blaine's wide, dark-chocolate coloured one. "I'm Kurt. A pleasure to meet you... Blaine." And then quickly brought his paw back, cleaning it, worried of where that dog might've been.

Kurt would have counted at least... a 40 second silence, before it started. The mutt must've taken the fact that Kurt hadn't turned his back once again as some kind of sign of friendship...

"So! I wonder where we're going! Oh I hope it'll be nice. I wonder if there's a garden! With a tree! And a flower bed! Ohmygosh I hope there's flowerbeds... Do you think this person is nice? He looked nice! Kinda of twitchy though, don't you think? I don't know.. might be just me... You know what? I'm hungry. Really hungry. You think this is the kinda owner who liked giving treats? Oh I like treats... Hey. Hey Kurt. KURT! Do you want to play a game?"

Oh yes.. this was going to be a long journey..


	2. Chapter 2

**QuickNote;** Hi! Wow, thank you so much to everyone who's reviewed and put this on alert! I really wasn't expecting it! I hope you enjoy this next installment! [:  
**ShamelessSelfPromotion;** If you like this story, I also have another Klaine fic called Dreaming Of A Paris Skyline, about an impending trip to France for the Warblers!  
**Disclaimer;** I do not own glee, nor these characters, nor the Kitty Kurt and Puppy Blaine idea, and all it's wonderful cuteness [:

_- Rosy, of the Living Tinted [:_

* * *

"Blaine. I told you. I don't like games."

Kurt could see Blaine's eyes sadden, but by this stage he was really past caring. No matter how many times he had told this animal he just wanted to ride in silence, and be left in peace, it didn't seem to make it through the dog's thick skull.

"But Kurrttt! Games are fun!"

"We're in cages, in the back of a car. Even if I pitied you for a moment, and I'm not just know, there aren't any games we could play."

"Oh…" Blaine looked like this was the first time he had actually considered this. "Well… Can we play a game when we get out then?"

"If I say yes… will you drop it about the game-playing?" Kurt sparred back.

"If I say yes, will you say yes?" Blaine smiled goofily at the disinterest feline, who just rolled his eyes in reply.

"Sure."

"You promise! You gotta promise!"

Kurt wondered what an earth went through this dog's mind, or how a cat even plays a game with a dog, and sighed. "Yes, yes. I promise. Now. No more game talk."

Blaine watched Kurt as he moved his attention back to staring sky diving dust specks, illuminated by the streaks of light melting into the cage. He wondered what the cat was thinking about, and what had happened to him to make him so closed off… He'd met cats before, but this one seemed different. What were those pale blue eyes hiding?

"So.. is this your first time being adopted out?" Blained asked timidly, worried of the cat's temper.

Kurt pondered for a moment, still staring into space, before slowly moving his focus to Blaine. "Mmmhh… I was.. forgotten as a kitten it seems… dropped off at the pound anonymously…"

He trailed off, and Blaine wondered was he was not telling him, but before he could he got distracted by some light dancing across the inside of his cage.

"What about you?" asked Kurt, seeming genuinely interested.

"Oh, I'm a runaway," answered Blaine sadly, "where I used to stay wasn't so nice… there were mean people. So I left. Was caught and caged though. But it wasn't so bad. I'm a good pup."

Kurt mulled over this idea… running away… he'd tried of course, but the pound was hard to get out of. Plus, they fed him, it was warm and dry, he didn't have to share anything, he hadn't thought about running away in a long time.

He could now though… leave this rambling dog with the man in the suit, and make his own way in the world. But… the man seemed nice enough, and - however much it pained him to admit it - it looked like he was warming to this dog.

However, before either pet had a chance to say anything more, the car had stopped, and the man in the suit was lifting their cages out of the back seat.

They were sat down on a porch, which the man whistled and fumbled with his keys to get the front door open.

"Can you see anything?" Kurt hissed through the bars.

"I can see a garden! A garden Kurt! Oh it look's wonderful!"

"I mean the house stupid, do I look like I care about some garden?"

"But it's such a nice garden! Look at all the grass! And- ohmygosh! Kurt! Kurt! I think I see a BALL!"

Kurt rolled his eyes, finding the right insult to throw back at the creature who was rambling about seeing a friendly-looking mouse, but instead found himself being picked up again.

Once inside, after the human had made sure the door was definitely closed, they were let out their cages.  
"Okay boys! You need to play nice! Feeding time will be in a few hours! I'll let you both look around!"

Kurt glanced sideways at Blaine. "You really don't think he assumes we can understand him.. does he?"

Blaine registered the fact that the human was saying something, and that Kurt was making some remark, but he really couldn't stay focused on this when there was so much to take in around him! Tables he could sleep under, spots of sun he could lie in, and oh boy did those couches look comfy! Everything seemed cosy enough, and wait! Was that a fireplace? Oh he really had hit the jackpot with this one, and that cat better not think the place in front of the fire was gonna be his!

While Blaine was glancing over his new home, Kurt was glancing over Blaine. He hated admitting it to himself… but Blaine was a rather cute dog… What he'd found annoying before, like his need to be cheerful and hopeful, he was actually starting to find adorable.

The was he looked around, constantly distracted by new things. How his ears hung by his face, which wore some kind of goofy, excited expression, and how every time he'd quickly turn his head his ears would hit him in face - but he didn't even seem to notice. His tailed wagged happily, eyes darting all around the place, and then just a suddenly, his attention fell on Kurt.

"Wow. You're really pretty. You're such a pretty kitty! Pretty kitty Kurt!"

Kurt was taken aback by Blaine forwardness, and it must have shown. He stopping licking his paw, letting it just hang in mid-air, while he just stared at Blaine for a moment.

"Sorry… I can be quite impulsive. I just kinda say what I think. And don't really think about what I say. And… really though. You are very pretty."

Blaine wanted to cringe, but he once again got distracted by Kurt's pale blue eyes. They were really stunning, especially against his soft-looking mocha-coloured fur. He hadn't even known the feline for long, yet he already could see Kurt was constantly fussing over his coat, or making sure his whiskers were straight. Blaine had to admit, once he realised just how poise and gracefully Kurt was, it was hard to look at anything else in the room.

"Well…" Kurt said, ears flicking, "You're not too bad yourself…"

He stretched, and walked away with a smile, tail high in the air.

"Well are we going to explore our new home, or not?" The cat meowed grandiosely, not stopping to wait for Blaine - who was already bounding cheerfully after his new friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**QuickNote;** Hello! Thank you everyone who's been reading and everyone who has reviewed and put this on alert! It is the comments that keep inspiring me to write this! Yet again - I am terribly sorry how long it's taken me to update, my real life is totally manic - but I will try my best to write faster and I hope you enjoy this next chapter!  
**Disclaimer;** I do not own the Kitty Kurt or Puppy Blaine idea, these characters, or glee! [:

_- Rosy, of the Livng Tinted_

* * *

Kurt had finally found it. After three whole days, and three whole nights - he had found it. However.. there was a problem.  
Now; you must understand that every very cat knows their place in life. It is a place that is above the rest of society, a place where they can watch and judge others, a place where they can sneer and look down upon the pointless problems and priorities of everyone else's lives. However, to find the physical counterpart to this mental state can be a little harder to discover.

He had tried in front of the fireplace, and although he could see himself spending more time there as winter came, it didn't feel perfect. After two days Kurt had been let outside, and had explored the surrounding trees - which had many branches for him to laze upon, but even then he was always concerned about the height (even if he'd never admit it), and after a while the chatter of birds got on his nerves. In need of somewhere anywhere to just sit, and fall asleep, he had tried chairs, couches, window sills, on beds, under beds, next to beds; but yet nothing felt right. He still hadn't found his place.

However on the third day, in a haze of desperation (and in need of some real sleep), he let his thoughts wander to one of the last places he'd thought of trying. In the corner of garage, there was a corner dedicated to a nest of pillows and blankets. The rain outside had created a drop in temperature.. and those blankets did look mighty warm…  
Kurt gingerly stepped into the nest, suspiciously prodding one of the pillows with his paws._ It looks comfy and warm at least… it can't hurt to try_ Kurt thought as he curled into a ball, surrounded by the messy lived-in blankets. For some reason, Kurt didn't mind he was sleeping on something not extremely… clean. Something that reeked of already being slept-in.

He realised if this nest had belonged to anyone else… he wouldn't be going anywhere near it. But it felt so… homey. The smell that at first made him scrunch up his delicate nose, now almost felt comforting.. he'd spent so long on his own that even if it had only been three days, he was starting to associate himself with this house, his owner… and this once-foreign scent.

It was just as he was mulling over this, and finally letting himself fall asleep, when the scent got stronger. Reluctantly, Kurt opened his eyes to see a blacked figure come into focus in front of him. Blaine's wavy, matted black coat was slightly frizzy around his face, and along with the unpleasant smell of mud, was a sure sign he had been playing in the rain. Again.

"Kurt… what are you doing in my bed?" Blaine asked, his head cocked to the side, making his ears fall onto his face a little.

"You can hardly call this a bed Blaine… it's more of a colossal mess in a corner…"

Blaine's puppy-smile faltered, still staring down at the place where Kurt was sprawled out - in the spot where he should be sprawled out! "Well… if that's true - why are you so happily napping there?"

Kurt sat up, and balanced on his tail and haunches, bringing him up to the same level as Blaine. He looked down and swallowed his pride. "I don't know… it just… looked really comfy. And I couldn't find anywhere to sleep that felt… right."

"Oh…" Blaine said, as he jumped in next to Kurt - frightening the poor cat and making him hiss, and jump across to a pillow opposed the dog. "Well.. that's okay. My bed is pretty big. And it's real comfy. And in the day, the light comes in from the window, and you can watch all the little dust specks dance with each other. Then at night, sometimes you can see the moon. Did you know it's full at the moment? It's so pretty when it's full..."

Kurt smiled… he constantly assumed this dog was rather simple - and sure enough, sometimes Blaine would get distracted by nothing, or blabber on about things Kurt could care less about - but there were moment like this when Blaine almost shocked Kurt. He hadn't said something amazingly profound or wise… but he'd said something relatable. It was a start.

"I'd like that… y'know. Being able to sleep somewhere where I could see the moon…" Kurt said softly.

"Well… You can sleep here if you want?"

Kurt looked awkwardly at Blaine. His first thought being _Is this what I've been reduced to? Sharing a bed with a dog?_ but then he realised _Why shouldn't I? What makes this dog so lower than me anyway? Apart from his lack in hygiene sometimes, and constant need to always run around.._

"That'd be really nice actually. It's been pretty lonely lately. It's can get so quiet here." Kurt admitted

"But.. You've got a family! You should be.. the least lonely you've ever been!" Blaine moved over, making space between the pillow Kurt was perched on and himself, moving about the blanket with his nose in an attempt to make it look more appealing. "Plus… You've got me?"

Kurt carefully stepped down next to Blaine, clawing a little at the blanket before settling down. For a while he just lay there, a small distance between himself and Blaine. He was facing away from Blaine, but could hear his breathing - which was all very soothing until it the temperature dropped again in the room. It would have never been enough for a human to notice it, but both of the house pets did.

Without asking, or saying anything, Kurt turned around. The dog was lying on his stomach, head rested in-between his two front paws, watching Kurt. His eats perked up as Kurt moved over to Blaine, pushing gentled against the fur around his shoulder, before lying down again - curling into the dog's side.

He let himself lie for a while, making sure he was comfortable, before quietly saying "I hope you don't mind… I was cold."

Blaine didn't answer instantly, but eventually yawned "I don't mind at all…"

A few minutes rolled by, as both animals toed the line between consciousness and sleep, until Blaine suddenly broke the silence. "Kurt… You can share my bed as often as you want… but… you're not going to want my food as well, are you?"

Blaine turned slightly, so he could look at Kurt, which led Kurt into falling into the dog even more. He giggled into Blaine's side, before looking up at him. "Don't worry Blaine… I wouldn't dream going anywhere near that thing you refer to so casually as 'food'."

"Oh… good. Thanks! You can sleep again now Kurt… sorry…"

Kurt didn't reply, but simply snuggled future into the matted fur - and ignored the smell of mud. He felt the dog's warmth all around him, letting his thoughts clear, as he was lullabied to sleep by the sound of Blaine's calm, even breathing.


	4. Chapter 4

**QuickNote;** I must apologise for the lack of updates on all my stories - the only thing I can do is blame my backwards school year and extreme amounts of work. I know there is nothing more annoying than a writer who takes eons to update; so I really am sorry! For those still reading, I thank you! And also a thank you for the reviews and feedback - it prompts me to keep writing [:  
**Disclaimer;** I do not own the Kitty Kurt or Puppy Blaine idea, these characters, or glee! [:

_- Rosy, of the Livng Tinted_

* * *

**Kurt, Blaine, and the story of the Vacuum Cleaner.**

"It's evil, Kurt." Blaine whined, at still half-asleep Kurt.

"It's not. Blaine - I promise you, it is not." the annoyed cat reluctantly replied back, eyes still shut tight. Kurt couldn't believe that he let himself be woken by this persistent dog for a third night in a row.

"It stares at me Kurt. Every time turn into the corridor, it's there. Looking at me."

"It has no eyes. It cannot stare at you. Now _go back to sleep!_"

"I can't. How am expected to sleep _knowing he is out there?_"

Kurt gave in, and opened his eye, just to fill his undying need to glare at the dog sitting on it's hind legs, looking up at the perch where Kurt had fell asleep on. Blaine sat in the nest of blankets Kurt normally slept on, however since being woken up the past two night he thought sleeping somewhere else would work. He'd thought wrong. He'd even hoped that being a level higher, Blaine would at least understand this showed Kurt's higher status, therefore right to be left sleeping: but obviously not.

"I am going to tell you this one more time" Kurt said, as he rose from his perch and stretched his sleep away. "The vacuum cleaner, is a vacuum cleaner. It says "Vacuum Cleaner" on the side. It is not to be referred to as "he" - it is not alive, it does not have a gender. It is not evil, it is not staring at you, it did not whisper to you the other day when Mr. Pavarotti was using it. It is, and I say it again - A VACUUM CLEANER!"

As he hissed the last part, he jumped down into the nest, found himself a comfy corner of the blankets, and lay down again. He could hear Blaine turn around, trying to follow to quick leap, then take in a breathe to argue some more.

Kurt was too quick for him. "Don't you dare say another word. If you really want, I will show you, _again_, how it is a harmless household appliance. But tomorrow."

"But.. _Kuurrt_…."

Kurt had his back to Blaine, yet he could just imagine the scared puppy-expression on his face right now… and even in his mind it was so cute it was sickening.

"Sleep, Blaine. Lie down, and sleep. I'm here. I promise the _scary_ vacuum cleaner won't get you. And if it does, I'm here to _save_ you, okay?"

Blaine slumped down to lie on him front, chin resting on the ground between his paws, ears still up and alert. "…Okay."

"Good," Kurt yawned. "now let me sleep."

Once Blaine had finally shut up, Kurt realized actually how cold it was. The night has set in, and the blankets weren't as warm as they should have been since Kurt hadn't been sleeping on them before. He stood up, move across to where Blaine was lying, still very awake and watching. Kurt lay down beside him, snuggling into this side as if he owned the dog - and Blaine was nothing more than a blanket that breathed. Instantly, upon Kurt's touch, the dog relaxed, and soon both were asleep.

* * *

The next night, the fun begin.

Now, never misunderstand Kurt - he liked Blaine, he did! He wouldn't necessary admit that to the mutt he adored making fun of, but the dog had his purposes. Plus - he was comfy, and rather cute. However, when an opportunity like this presented itself, Kurt couldn't be expect to resist.

Blaine was a dog, and dogs like to guard things. Like to protect things. Worst of all, they liked to _pace_. Kurt knew every few hours, Blaine would get up, walk around half asleep, make sure everything was in the same damn place it has been a few hours previous, then come back to the 'nest'. Kurt also realised that if timing was right, after settling in and napping for an hour or so, he would be able to to get, sneak away from Blaine, and pounce, per say, while he was "patrolling" (as Blaine called it) in the middle of the night.

That was how Kurt got to where he was now: sitting with a huge grin on his face, crouched behind the vacuum cleaner while it sat outside their doorway. He smiled to himself, as he heard Blaine yawn and get up. He could just sense the anxiety Blaine was feeling: walking into the dark, past this unknown object he still was weary about - but knowing his instinct to patrol and protect outweighed his fear. In fact, Kurt almost felt bad for Blaine when he turned on the vacuum cleaner, and gave Blaine the fright of his life.

The poor dog never saw it coming. One moment he was walking through the doorway, wishing his eyes would adapt to the light just a little more quickly, the next minute there was an almighty explosion of a noise; and something had grabbed him. The monster Kurt had told him was nothing has grabbed him, it's tentacles trapping him and pulling Blaine. He yelled and yapped and barked as if his life depended on - his life did! - but no one came to help. He tried to run, only to find a wall in his way, throwing him back into the mess of the monster. The more Blaine tried to get away, the more entangled he became as the monster rumbled and hissed and- _wait_.

Blaine knew that hiss. He fought his need to fight, or run, and stopped moving. Immediately, the monster stopped grabbing him, and fell limp. The noise carried on, only to stop after a few moments. The hissing remained. Blaine could now see the the 'monster tentacles', but they were nothing but lifeless tubing. Nothing was holding him, or hurting him. Apart from that horrible _hissing_.

Blaine looked over, to see Kurt in hysterics like he were a madman. He started to speak, but had to stop again due to another round of laughter. Blaine stood up, stepping out of the mess. Silence fell.

"That was cruel."

Kurt stopped laughing, but couldn't say anything. For a moment he wished he didn't have brilliant night vision… because the view he saw wasn't funny at all. Blaine limped away, tail between his legs, defeated; and Kurt felt awful.

* * *

The next morning, he was still being ignored. Blaine has slept, turned away - and when Kurt had finally sulked back to sleep beside him like normal, Blaine went to the effort of actually getting up and moving away from the cat.

"..It was only a joke…" Kurt said, but Blaine simply glared.

All Kurt wanted to do was strut away, tail high, and enjoy the silence he'd be craving.. but he couldn't help feeling guilty. He knew before, he would have been able to go about his business with not a care in the world for the mutt… but now he felt himself moping around, feeling sorry for himself. Against his nature, and even upbringing, he knew this dog meant far to much than he had ever wanted him to…

It was awful to see a creature so warm and fun and loving turn into something so cold and distant, and Kurt was struck for idea's on how to make things better.

* * *

A day passed.  
Two days passed.  
Three.

Then Blaine figured he couldn't be mad at Kurt forever. He missed snuggling up at night with him, and playing games, and looking for him around the house when Kurt was trying to nap.  
He missed annoying Kurt, and watching Kurt realise he couldn't be annoyed at Blaine when he was being so cute.. but he was still hurt over what happened.

He walked into the lounge to where Kurt was sitting, gazing into the specks of dusts flying around the top of the fire. A warm wash filled the room, giving everything the soft glow of oranges and yellows. He lay down on his front next to Kurt, head in his paws.

"I'm still mad you know."

"…I know" Kurt replied, in a very small voice. A very _un-Kurt_ like voice.

Both creatures looked at each other - and paused.

"I'm sorry. And I miss you." Kurt said, in an even quieter voices.

Blaine smiled… knowing Kurt wasn't enjoying apologizing to him.

"That sounds about right." he replied smartly.

Kurt scooted over, and lay down into Blaine's side. An easy quietness fell over the two, as they knew nothing else has to be said. Drowsiness started to set in as the fire kept them cosy, letting Kurt and Blaine started to drift in-between the realms of awake and asleep.

In sleepy-tones, Kurt spoke softly: "You know… I really am sorry. But at least your not scared of that damn vacuum cleaner any more…"

An easy smile drifted over Blaine's face - but he stopped himself from saying anything. He'd never let Kurt have the satisfaction of knowing he was right.


End file.
